


Arrow AU

by ijedi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in "Sacrifice" , Team Arrow start rebuilding their lives in Starling City. A young woman Helena Wayne takes over Queen Consolidated. A new menace arrives in the City as Team Arrow, soon joined by Roy, Thea as well as a few new allies fight this threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bomb exploded and the Glades region of Starling City began decaying. Soon it became clear for everyone that while the destruction of the Glades had began, only a half of it experienced this phenomenon as the second half of the area stayed intact.

Thea and Roy stopped their kiss as they looked around. “I am sorry Thea but I need to help these people” spoke the boy as he run towards the bus and with a powerful kick broke a window. The glass shattered everywhere, slightly cutting his cheek; some red liquid dropped on the ground. 

“Here, use this to escape” spoke Roy as he helped the people one by one to escape from the sealed bus. As the last person finally escaped, Thea quickly approached her boyfriend and spoke.

‘Roy, we need to go to CNRI” spoke the girl as she looked in his eyes before moving away

“Why do we need to go to your work place?” asked Roy in confusion

“I think Laurel might be there,” replied Thea as the girl realized that CNRI was located in the blast radius of the earthquake. The two quickly climbed into the car and drove to the scene, after which they jumped from the car as they saw the destroyed firm.

“Lets go, there might be people there” spoke Thea as she led Roy inside of the building. A burning plank dropped next to them but the couple easily avoided it.

“I found someone” spoke Roy as he saw a person’s legs, which stack out from under the rock. 

“Let me help you” spoke Thea as she helped Roy to lift the stone. The stone was heavy and it was difficult for the two to lift it but they finally managed to do it before pushing it with great difficult away.

“Who are you?” asked Thea as she then realized just who was trapped under that rock, “Oliver!” screamed the girl as she sat by her older brother.

The man slowly opened his eyes and it was clear that he was crying. “Tommy” spoke Oliver as he then pointed out to a corpse that lay next to him, which Thea immediately recognized.

As Thea looked around, she realized that her brother was dressed in a dark green costume with a hood that lay behind his head. A great realization occurred to the couple as they just learned Hood’s secret identity.

“Wuss, ha?” smiled Oliver as he looked at Roy

“I am sorry Mister Queen but” Roy began defending himself but was interrupted by the older man

“Call me Oliver” spoke the man as he looked at the Thea’s boyfriend.

“What happened here? Is Laurel safe?” asked Thea

“Yes, Tommy rescued her but died” spoke the Hood slowly, as he still did not wish to believe his own words.

“Oliver Queen, I had been searching for your other identity for months, I wish to join your crusade” spoke Roy as he looked at the man

“No, I am not taking any sidekicks,” replied Oliver as he weakly stood up; the man was both exhausted and wounded from the night’s events.

“Ollie, mom confessed on helping Malcolm on Television” spoke Thea as her older brother realized the implications.

“Can you hear me Oliver? Is everything alright?” asked Diggle over the commlink.

“Yes, I am fine. Tommy is dead. Please help Felicity to get out of the club; I will wait for you two at the house. Oliver out” spoke the man as he then looked back at his sister and her boyfriend.

“Who was that? Let me guess, was that your bodyguard Diggle?” asked his sister as she smirked.

“Common, we need to get home. Roy, can you get to your house?” asked Oliver.

“His home was destroyed during the earthquake,” replied Thea as she looked at her brother.

“Alright, you two come with me, I am getting you to the mansion” spoke Oliver as he led the two out of the building to the car but after getting into the driver’s seat could not start the car.

“I might have damaged its engine while driving here” Roy looked down on the ground

“That’s fine, we will take my ride” Oliver led the two teenagers towards his motorcycle, which stood on the other side of the building.

“No, absolutely not” spoke Thea as she did not want to use the motorcycle. Oliver smiled as he put the girl on the motorcycle, sat in front of her sister and then called Roy to sit in the back. Oliver ignited the engine as he sped up and drove through the rubble while Thea screamed.

“Its OK Thea, close your eyes” spoke Roy as he hugged the girl from behind, trying to comfort her.

The motorcycle drove for fifteen minutes very quickly before stopping at the Queen mansion, as the three people climbed of. The house looked peaceful and judging from the tranquility around it, no one who lived around the house could imagine that a great tragedy took place recently in the Glades.

As the three arrived in the house, Oliver saw that his teammates had just arrived as well. Felicity stood next to Diggle, who sat in one of the armchair, clearly tired. 

“Are you to alright?” asked Oliver with concern

“I am fine, thanks Oliver. The second device barely touched the Nightclub but its currently filled with some rubble.” Replied his friend

“Me too, the cave was not damaged much” replied Felicity as the two finally realized that Oliver had two people with him.

“Hello I am Felicity Smoak, Oliver’s IT girl. I am his personal assistant, not that kind of assistant, I will better shut up now” she quickly finished talking as she blushed in embarrassment

“Thea Queen, I saw you a few times at the club. Do I know you from somewhere?” asked the girl

“I work as IT girl for Queen Consolidated,” replied Felicity as she spoke to Oliver’s younger sister.

“And you must be Roy Harper” spoke Diggle as he stood up and walked towards the group.

“I guess I am.” Replied the boy as he shook the man’s hand

As the five people engaged in the conversation, the doors flew wide open as Laurel Lance ran quickly inside, clearly worried.

“Ollie, are you alright?” spoke the woman quickly as she ran towards her new boyfriend

“I am fine Laurel, I am glad that you are safe. Tommy” Oliver spoke as he pulled his eyes away from the lawyer.

“Is Tommy alright?” asked Laurel but did not get a reply from her boyfriend.

“He is dead,” answered Thea as tears escaped her eyes. 

This statement was difficult for Laurel to process but after she realized what happened, she cried as Oliver hugged and tried to comfort her.

“Have you seen his body?” asked Laurel, “He might be alive” 

“I am sorry Laurel but I saw Tommy die, he apologized for his recent behavior as he peacefully died while knowing that he saved you” replied Oliver

Laurel stood up and then looked at Oliver’s companions. “Do I know you?” asked the lawyer as she looked at the IT girl and the bodyguard.

“We’ve met before when I saved Oliver and yourself from some assassins” spoke Diggle”

“I am Oliver’s IT girl, I work at Queen Consolidated” spoke Felicity

“Why are you Oliver’s IT girl, I did not know he had a personal aid!” spoke Laurel with slight jealousy

“She helps him in his Hood activities” quickly spoke Thea, defending her brother before Oliver could even make a reply

“Your what!” screamed Laurel as she then saw a very familiar dark green costume on her boyfriend, complete with a hood that hang behind his neck. The woman looked at him and then hit his face with her hand.

“You lied to me” spoke Laurel as she distanced herself from Oliver

“Laurel” began Oliver but was interrupted by his girlfriend

“I need to process this. See you tomorrow” spoke Laurel as she exited the building before driving away.

“So, what’s the plan, big brother of mine? When will you conduct us in your fight against crime?” asked Thea curiously

“I will not endanger anyone else by helping me. My mission is accomplished; I took down Tommy’s father. You need rest” spoke Oliver as he looked at Thea

The girl was not amused, “Lets go Roy, apparently Ollie is a big jerk” spoke the girl as she grabbed her boyfriend’s hand as she led him upwards to her room.

“Did you mean what you said?” Diggle asked his friend

“Of course not, while Malcolm is finally dead, there are still many names on that List” replied Oliver as he looked at his friends and colleagues.

“What about our headquarters? Our cave is not in working order” spoke Felicity

“We will use the mansion for our activities” replied Oliver as he continued talking with his friends.

“Did you hear Thea, he will not abandon his Hood persona. I can finally pursue my dream” spoke Roy with happiness

“I heard that lover boy. It had been a busy day, lets enjoy ourselves” suggested Thea as she smiled as she pulled Roy into her room, where the two dropped on her bed.

In the morning when Oliver opened his eyes, he realized that someone sat next to him. He quickly reacted and jumped at the person, pulling his arms around the person. 

As his eyes fully opened he realized that he was holding Felicity upper body with his arms, trying to choke her. Oliver quickly released the woman as she blushed. His female colleague was dressed in pajama shorts and a long shirt.

“Felicity?” asked Oliver, “Why are you in my bed?” asked the man

“I thought you needed to hear the news that were going all over all channels. Please forgive me, I did not try to seduce you, granted that I think that you are attractive but I just came” spoke Felicity before blushing, “I meant I arrived in the room to tell you about the major news regarding Queen Consolidated. And I did not mean that I” spoke Felicity

“Felicity, I am OK. You can leave me, I will switch on the news myself” spoke Oliver as Felicity’s face turned red before she stood up, ready to leave.

“By the way, when I asked your sister if I could borrow some of her clothing, she quickly threw these to me before slamming the door and continuing making some weird noises” spoke Felicity as she walked away from the room, realizing how awkward she just made the whole situation with Oliver.

Oliver put on his shirt and pants and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where he saw Diggle drinking a morning cup of coffee with a sandwich while Felicity was sitting on the edge of the chair, listening to the news very carefully.

“As I spoke during a conference earlier, the young representative from Wayne Enterprises Helena Wayne bought Queen Consolidated. It had been my honor to help you all; I now transfer the leadership role of Queen Consolidated into Ms. Wayne’s capable hands” spoke Walter as he looked at the crowd. 

Beside him stood a young woman with long black hair, who waved to the people as she began a speech. Oliver took a remote and turned the TV off.

“Hey, I wanted to watch this” spoke Felicity in disappointment

“Diggle, I want you to look at Helena’s profile and see if she is clean” spoke Oliver.

“Already done that. Your new friend did not appear on the list. Apparently, she is actually a non-corrupt officer at Wayne Enterprises. She arrived from Gotham, where her brother owns the company. However, you need to see this” spoke Diggle as he showed the very familiar book to Oliver.

“Thomas Wayne” read Oliver as he then looked at his friend.

“Oliver, it does not mean that Helena is corrupt” spoke Diggle

“She might be. If her brother sent her to spy on Queen Consolidated” began Oliver but was stopped by Diggle.

“Thomas Wayne was her father. He was killed in Gotham a few years ago. Bruce Wayne is her half brother, the two were recently reunited in Gotham” spoke Diggle

“I still think it is worth investigating. I will go at night, meanwhile, lets enjoy the morning”

In the evening, Oliver put on his green costume on and took his black bow with him. “I am coming with you” spoke Roy as he approached Oliver

“No, I will not endanger any more innocent lives. Stay with Thea” spoke Oliver as he disappeared into the darkness.

“Are you OK?” asked Thea as she approached Roy

“Why won’t your brother just accept me into his group?” asked Roy, as he was clearly frustrated

“Relax. You know what? Lets get our own bows and arrows, so that we could sneak up after him one night and help my brother,” suggested Thea as Roy smiled.

Meanwhile, Oliver traveled to the old building of Queen Consolidated that was now ruled by Helena Wayne, a woman who Oliver suspected to be involved with the List. He quietly entered one window as he cut the glass with a razor sharp knife and then quickly disabled the alarms. Oliver then jumped and quietly walked around, moving from one abandoned room to another; the Hood walked to the main office to see whether he could find any incriminating evidence on Helena.

When Hood arrived in the office, he looked around as a small arrow flew next to him. Due to his reflexes Oliver dodged and the arrow and then quickly prepared to fire his own arrow.

“Did you really think that I would be that stupid not to prepare for your arrival?” asked the woman in a purple and black costume with a hood over hear head. Oliver saw long wavy black hair.

“Helena?” asked Oliver as he thought that this woman was the Huntress he almost killed.

“How did you learn that?” asked the woman as she started her arrows. While Oliver learned that the Huntress woman was Helena, he quickly realized that she was not that Helena.

“Wait, you are not Helena” spoke Oliver as he lowered his weapon.

“Of course I am, did not you figure that out?” asked the woman

“When what is my name?” asked Oliver 

“I don’t know, the Hood? Crazy Green Arrow?” asked his opponent

“You are not that Helena,” replied Oliver as he realized that his opponent was not Helena Bertinelli. The small pause cost Oliver as the woman shot another arrow from her crossbow; it hit the actual hood as it exposed Oliver’s face.

“You are Oliver Queen” spoke the woman as she realized the man’s face. Oliver jumped forward and with his leg threw the crossbow away. The two engaged in a battle.

“You have an interesting fighting style” spoke Oliver as he fought the girl.

“Thanks, my brother taught me,” she taunted him as she then kicked Oliver in the chest before jumping backward by making a somersault.

Oliver took his bow and then quickly shot two arrows; the Huntress was unable to dodge them as they flew at her, attacking the sleeves of her shirts on her hands to the wall behind her. Oliver jumped towards the girl and took her hood off, revealing a familiar face.

“Helena Wayne” spoke Oliver

“Yes that’s my name,” replied the new Huntress as she then used remaining strength in her arms to free herself from the arrows; while she accomplished he goal, she tore her costume’s sleeves, exposing her flesh.

“I do not wish to fight you” spoke Oliver

“Why do I find it hard to believe?” asked Helena

“How do you know Thomas Wayne?” asked Oliver, as he pointed his bow at the woman.

“You mean my dad? While married to Bruce’s mother, he had an affair with some woman and I was born. I grew up in slums; my half brother found me a few years ago and I rejoined my remaining family.”

“You have not failed this city” realized Oliver as he put his bow behind him and walked away.

“Of course I didn’t, that’s such a stupid statement for you to make. While I will forgive you for invading my new office, I will not tolerate such behavior in the future” replied Helena as she showed the door to Oliver.

For the first time in his life, the Hood felt stupid, as he did not expect for Helena to be innocent. “Bitch” thought the man while realizing that she was innocent.

As Oliver left, the door opened to Helena’s office and a man run inside. “Helena, are you alright?” asked the man with black hair; while it was clear that Helena was Oliver’s age, the man was a few years younger than her.

“You don’t need to worry Tim, the Hood did not hurt me” replied the woman

“Why did Oliver Queen threaten you?” asked Tim as Helena opened her mouth wide.

“How did you? Never mind, you always were the smart one in our family. I still cannot imagine that you figures my brother’s secret identity all by yourself” smiled Helena, “Why are you here again?” 

“Hey, why could not I see my sis? I thought that the Hood might arrive so I decided to show up to help you just in case but I was obviously late” replied Tim

“You are so cute when you are so protective over me” smiled Helena; “I still don’t get it why you decided to follow me here”

“Well, I broke with Stephanie recently and I thought that I might be of help to my lovely the woman who adopted me into her family” smiled Tim

As the two left the office, they imagined how the workers would be frustrated on the next day to see arrows and torn pieces of clothing in the room. While they took the car with Helena in the driver’s seat, a man stood in his small office in an abandoned bunker in the warehouse by the docks. The man’s face was all covered with a black mask.

“Sir, our agents learned that Malcolm Merlyn is finally out of the picture” spoke the man’s secretary, as he smiled. Gotham’s crime boss known in criminal circles as Black Mask had arrived in Starling City.

A/N:

This will be AU of Arrow, which takes place after season 1. As you can see, it will feature some prominent Batman characters. I took some liberties with some characters ages and relations. Helena Wayne is Bruce Wayne’s half sister in this story; she is not connected to Helena Bertinelli (I promise the two Huntresses will meet at some point). 

Bruce is slightly older than Oliver here while Helena Wayne is slightly younger than Oliver. Tim is two or three years older than Thea. At some point Tin figured Bruce’s identity; some time later after loosing his parents Helena took him in and the two now fully consider themselves siblings. 

The Batman universe in here is a totally separate from other ones; it is not connected either to the Dark Knight Nolan verse or Comic verse or DCAU or other ones.


	2. New Allies

“So, what have we learned?” asked Felicity, as she put another box into Oliver’s room. Team Arrow decided to relocate their base temporarily into Oliver’s room, with Felicity and Diggle moving to adjacent rooms in the mansion.

“Helena Wayne is indeed the daughter of Thomas Wayne, but she is not connected to the list,” replied Oliver. The man knew that the young woman was not connected to the List, still he was unsure on how trusted she was.

“And how do you know that?” asked Felicity, as the man looked at her. Felicity glared back but did not reply,

“What’s the next step Oliver?” asked John Diggle, “I now that you told us that we will go hunting as we did for the past months, but the undertaking is over, Malcolm Merlyn is dead, and we saved many people.

“I only removed the head of the problem,” answered Oliver, “now we need to clear up the trash. There are still more names of the list,”

Felicity plugged one of the computers into the socket and started it; after a minute the computer was finally active. “Yay, we are now operational” smiled the blonde as a phone rang in Oliver’s pocket.

The blonde man took out his cellphone and was surprised at the person who just called him, “Who is it? You look very surprised,” asked Felicity, looking at her teammate.

“Helena Wayne called me. Get ready, we are going to officially meet this new vigilante,” spoke Oliver Queen as the three adults exited the room, took the car, and drove away from the mansion.

As the three adults in their late twenties exited the building, two teenagers came out of their hiding spot. “Come Roy, they are finally gone!” exclaimed Thea as she walked towards her brother’s room, and tried to open the door but after three attempts, was not able to do so.

“It is locked, we need to find another way to enter,” spoke Roy as he looked around and took out a small pick.

“What are you doing? They will know for certain that we’ve been there!” Thea got agitated slightly, as she was not approving of their current plan.

“Are you scared?” smirked Roy, “They will try to discipline us, sure, but they wont be able to do anything to us”

Thea grinned as well, since the girl knew that her boyfriend was right. Roy moved the pick a few times, and soon the door was opened; the two teenagers quickly entered the room. The two teenagers quickly looked around, trying to find anything useful in the room. “Look, this is the book my brother keeps talking about,” pointed Thea as the two approached it.

“This is just a book with random names,” replied Roy as he flipped through the pages, seeing a list of seemingly random names, some of which were crossed out with a black pen.

“No, look, some of the names are crossed out,” pointed the eighteen-year-old girl. Thea then read some of the names on the list, “Adam Hunt. Martin Somers,” 

“Hey, these are names of some crooks that your brother defeated,” spoke Roy in amusement, “Do you know what this is?” 

“Yea. Our way to take down some assholes that Ollie plans to deal with later, and get some respect,” smiled Thea as a cheeky plan formed in her head.

“Whom should we take down first?” thought Roy as he flipped the pages, “This, lets deal with Tobias Whale. I heard he runs some gang in the glades, and he is very ambitious”

“I am fine with anyone name on this list” agreed Thea with Roy’s choice.

“We need some clothes, weapons, and possibly masks,” spoke Roy as Thea grinned and approached her closet.

Meanwhile, as the two teenagers planned their future evening activity, the trio of friends arrived to Wayne’s office, where they saw Helena Wayne sitting at the main desk, with Tim Drake sitting next to her. The woman wore a dark purple dress, while the younger man wore a dark green shirt and dark red pants. “Ms. Wayne, I would like to introduce my friends John Diggle and Felicity Smoak,” spoke Oliver Queen.

“My pleasure. My name is Helena Wayne, this is my IT assistant and my younger brother, Timothy Drake. I am also the woman, whose office was invaded yesterday by a certain vigilante. It was hard to clean the mess, but we managed,” smirked the young CEO as she shook hands with her newly arrived guests.

“Why did you text me Ms. Wayne, I thought you did not want to see me after yesterday night’s meeting?” asked Oliver.

“I did not at first, but Tim suggested that I should be less hostile with you. After all, we share the same goal, and as such we could be potential allies,” replied Helena.

“I work alone, and my team does not need any new additions,” Oliver quickly replied.

“I did not say anything about working together during the night, although that could be beneficial to us all. I was thinking more of a partnership. You are still an enigma to me Mr. Queen, and I plan to keep you close, where I can see you,” spoke Helena.

“And if I decline? I don’t know if you got the memo, but I have no desire to run my father’s company”

“I thought you might say that. Too bad that one nice adorkable IT girl works in the IT department. And you can be certain that I would cut your access to all the money and services of Queen Consolidated, so that your operations would face significant difficulties,” a small smile appeared on the young woman’s face as Oliver Queen stood up and looked her in the eyes. Helena stood up as well and the two vigilantes started a staring contest.

“Helena!” Tim slightly raised his voice.

“Don’t worry Tim, I just wanted to provide some incentive to Mr. Queen to accept my offer, but he is being, well, a stubborn ass” spoke Helena

“You blackmailed me!” spoke Oliver, as he suddenly lifted his suitcase, opened it, and took out his compound bow, before pointing it at Helena. The woman reacted just as quickly, taking her crossbow, and pointing it at Oliver.

“Stop, what are you doing?” cried Felicity, as the other three adults tried to push the two vigilantes apart.

“It is clear that you are not ready for my offer Mr Queen. You don’t have to decide here and now, I can wait for a while. The offer is still on the table,” spoke Helena as the two of them put down their weapons and glared at each other.

The Team Arrow left the room, much to the disappointed of new CEO. “I knew he would be stubborn, but this. It would be harder for us to start the team,” spoke Helena.

“He will come around. Don’t worry Hel, Oliver Queen will realize that it would be better for all of us to work together” Tim reassured his older adoptive sister, who then smiled.

“Thanks Tim, please check on the status of our patient. Maybe he could be our bargaining chip,” spoke Helena as Tim led her downstairs, where they saw a person floating in a large water container. A tube was attached to the person’s mouth.

“Hello Merlyn,” spoke Helena, as she looked at the wounded twenty eight year old man.

As the sun went down, the two teenagers put on some disguise, which for Roy still seemed rather silly. “Don’t you think putting some paint around our eyes is kind of weird?” asked the boy as he looked at Thea, who was wearing a dark green outfit, similar to her brother’s but made from more expensive materials.

“Relax Roy, this would be fine,” spoke the girl as she opened her drawer and took out two bows. 

“I did not know you likes archery,” commented Roy

“I practiced archery at school,” smirked Thea as the two teenagers, one dressed in dark green, and other in red, walked out of the mansion and drove off into the city.

As they entered the glades, Roy parked the car, and the two exited it, before jumping in the shadows. After hanging in the dark, they soon noticed a person walking nearby; he had a knife in his hand. “Put your hands in the air” ordered Roy

“What do you want from me?” asked the random Glades resident 

“Where can we find Tobias Whale?” asked Thea as she lifted her bow, and pointed an arrow towards the man. To be threatening, the girl shot one arrow next to the stranger and then armed her bow with another.

“Tell us, or we will drive an arrow through your arm next,” spoke Roy

“What’s the matter, you forgot how to speak?” smirked Thea as the two teenagers prepared to find the information.

“No. You are dead,” spoke the man as more gangsters appeared; they quickly overpowered the two teenagers.

Just as one of them prepared to stab Roy, a figure jumped from the shadows and fought with the group of ten gangsters, who all soon lay on the ground after getting beaten by a woman dressed in black leather, showing cleavage, and carrying a long metal stick.

“Who are you?” asked Thea as the figure approached the two teenagers. Thea notices that the mysterious vigilante woman had long blonde hair.

“It’s been years since I saw you Thea,” smiled the vigilante, who contracted her metal stick and put the shortened version on her belt.

“Do I know you?” asked Thea, as the two teenagers were quite confused, since the stranger actually knew her name.

“Follow me,” spoke the vigilante woman, as she suddenly jumped, and began running away from Thea and Roy, who decided to follow her. The two teenagers soon realized that they were much slower than their savior. Despite her speed, the two teenagers kept sight of the mysterious woman; they noticed that at one point she entered some clock tower building and disappeared.

“Do you think we should get in? I mean, this might be a trap,” spoke Roy

“I doubt it. This woman spoke my name, and I think I heard her voice before. Prepare your weapon though, as it still can be a trap,” replied Thea as the two teenagers entered the tower and soon arrived on the top floor, where they saw a girl their age sitting on the floor.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” asked the girl with short black hair.

“Relax Sin, I invited them here,” spoke the mysterious woman as she arrived in the room, landing next to the teenagers.

“Could you please tell us who you are? You know my name, it is only fair if I know yours,” spoke Thea.

“Always a curious little girl,” smirked the vigilante as she took of her mask and wig, showing a rather familiar face.

“Sara? Sara Lance?” asked surprised Thea.

“You two know each other?” asked Roy in confusion.

“Yea, she was on Queen’s Gambit with my brother when it crashed,” spoke Thea in a slightly accusatory tone.

“What do you want from us?” asked Roy, as Sara Lance smiled.

“You have searched for the Vigilante for months, so that you could help him. I offer that I train you instead. But you have to do as I tell you, not being reckless, fighting random gangsters on the street,” spoke the female vigilante, “So, do you accept?”

In a different part of the Glades, Oliver Queen was currently in a process of fighting some criminals, who apparently decided that the destruction of the Glades provided them with an excuse to intensify their criminal operations.

As Oliver shot an arrow at yet another criminal, he looked around. “This will be a long night,” thought the man as he continued his actions. 

“I thought you would come, and so I brought this baby with me,” spoke the leader of the small gang, as he lifted a bazooka off the ground, and shot at the Vigilante.  
Oliver ducked, but as the man prepared to shoot him again, Oliver’s leg and an arm got stuck in the debris, and the Vigilante knew that he would not be able to escape the next missile. “It is time to say goodnight, “ smiled the gang leader as he prepared to shoot his bazooka. Before he could do so, a small dark purple arrow hit the bazooka, and knocked it off the gangster’s hands. 

“Huntress?” questioned Oliver as he saw a familiar woman, who jumped towards the gang leader, hit him in the face with her fist, and then finally looked at the Vigilante.

“What are you doing here? I told you I work alone!” spoke the Vigilante, as he was not very pleased at the fact that Queen Consolidated CEO decided to follow him.

“I did not follow you, if that’s what you are implying. I found a lead to a case, and went to check it out,” replied Helena, as she listened to commlink in her ear.

“Helena, the building you are searching for is right behind you,” spoke Tim’s voice in her ear.

After Helena freed Oliver from the debris, she jumped a few feet away from the archer and looked at him again. “You are welcome by the way. Now that you are free, I will continue with my investigation,” spoke the woman as Oliver Queen stood up and also looked at her.

“Wait, since we are both here right now, I can help you with this little investigation of yours, but then we are done,” suggested Oliver as Helena smiled. The two adults then cautiously approached the abandoned warehouse, and peeked inside.

“Are you sure this is the place you have been looking for?” asked the Vigilante with concern.

“I am sure, Tim told me that this building contains some important files connected with newly organized crime in the Glades,” spoke Huntress as the two of them entered the building.

“I wondered when you would show up. I see that you brought with you a lady friend,” spoke another familiar female voice.

“China White, step away, or I will take you down,” threatened Oliver as he prepared his bow, and took an offensive stance.

“I cannot let you get this file. The Triad needs it to get rid of the competition,” spoke China White as she jumped, and dodged one of Oliver’s arrows. 

“Go, I will hold her off,” spoke Oliver as Helena ran towards a massive drawer with many files, while the other two adults began fighting hand to hand.

“I found it,” spoke Helena as she grabbed the file, but then saw little device under the desk, “We need to get out of here,” 

This distraction allowed Oliver to hit his opponent’s face, knocking her on the ground. “Helena, we need to go,” spoke Oliver as the young woman approached China White and lifted her from the floor of the warehouse.

“What are you doing?” asked the archer, amused that his temporary partner was truing to save the life of their enemy.

“I will not let her die, she will go to prison. Oliver, take this,” spoke Helena as she threw the file to Oliver. As the two barely escaped the trap, the warehouse exploded. Oliver then quickly tied China White and called Detective Lance to pick her up.

“I admit you are pretty good at this job,” admitted Oliver Queen.

“Am I hearing praise from the Vigilante,” smirked Helena Wayne, “give me the file,”

As Helene grabbed the file, and opened it, she saw some classified information, including one particular name. “Black Mask. This is not good,” spoke the Huntress.

“Do you know this man?” asked the Vigilante.

“Yea, he tried to become the ruler of Gotham underworld, but my brother and I stopped him. He probably decided to change his place of operations to Starling city; the destruction of the Glades helped his choice I think,”

“This changes things. I will need your help dealing with this crime boss, as you have prior knowledge with him,” spoke Oliver.

“Alright, but I will only accept this if you work with me at Queen Consolidated. You know your company better than me, and together it would be easier for us to rebuilt the city from the recent attack,” spoke Helena.

“Partners,” Oliver extended his hand to Helena.

“Partners,” smiled the young raven haired CEO, as the two vigilantes shook their hands.

As the two vigilantes formed an alliance, Laurel Lance sat in her apartment, thinking about the recent events. “I cannot believe that he lied to me. Oliver. Oliver Queen is the Vigilante,” spoke the young lawyer.

“It is after all his habit,” spoke a mysterious figure in the shadows, “He lied to me once, and even tried to kill me later,”

“Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment?” asked Laurel as she took her gun and pointed at the mysterious stranger.

“My name is Slade Wilson, and I was stranded with Oliver Queen on the same island,” spoke the stranger as he stepped away from the shadows, revealing his black hair with some greying parts, as well as an eye patch.

“What do you mean he tried to kill you?” asked the young lawyer.

“Oliver Queen shot me through the eye back when Oliver, Sara, and I tried to fight Ivo,” answered Slade, “Even there, on the hellish island he preferred your sister’s company Ms. Lance,”

Laurel took a step back, analyzing what the man was saying to her. She could not believe her ears, her sister might actually be alive, and also the fact that Oliver also was not the only prisoner on the island.

“Ms. Lance, your friend, Oliver Queen has lied and betrayed you, parading as this vigilante, killing of random people on the street. After he took down Malcolm Merlyn, he fought various criminals on the street; those few interventions led to young Merlyn’s death,” spoke Slade.

“What do you want from me?” asked Laurel as she dropped on her sofa, unsure what she wanted anymore. Her best friend not only apparently lied to her for all these months, but also somewhat caused Tommy’s death.

“The better question is, what do you want?” smiled Slade Wilson as he handed a sword to Laurel Lance, “Become my apprentice, and I will make you stronger, so that you could talk to Oliver Queen on more equal footing”

Laurel Lance smiled as she looked at the older man, and shook his hand. As he shook the young lawyer’s hand, his other hand felt a small syringe with green liquid in one of the pockets of his jacket.


End file.
